Fresh activated carbon can be used to reduce the level of 1,3-butadiene in mainstream cigarette smoke. However, because activated carbon is a broad base physical adsorbent of gaseous compounds and removes a large number of volatile and gas-phase compounds from cigarette smoke, the result can produce undesired effects on the flavor of the tobacco smoke. Selective filtration, on the other hand, has the advantage of removing targeted gaseous compounds while minimizing the effect on flavor of the tobacco smoke.